


Vibrations ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Toys, Vibrators, public uhh kinda, seb’s fault, you’ll see idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Request from JillyFour boys, four mini vibrators.





	1. Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



Jeremy tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for Michael to get home. He waited by the front door, strategically placed so he’d be the first thing Michael saw. His shirt was crooked—on purpose—and he had the lights dimmed. He had a plan for Michael. 

When Michael entered their home, the first thing he noticed was the dim lights and Jeremy’s devious expression. His eyebrows instantly shot up as he dropped his keys into the bowl by the door. He pulled his jacket off, still looking at Jeremy quizzically as he hung it up. “Hi?”

Jeremy kept his eyes hooded. “Hey, Mikey,” he said, voice low. “How was town?”

Michael gulped, eyeing Jeremy suspiciously. “It was fine? Any particular reason you're looking at me like you're about to jump my bones?”

Jeremy practically growled. He’d been getting impatient. He stepped closer to Michael. “‘M thinking about it,” he whispered. 

Michael's breathing started to pick up as he stepped closer as well, his hands falling onto Jeremy's hips. “Oh?”

Jeremy hummed, guiding Michael until his back was against the wall. “Mm, we got a package today. Know anything about that?”

Michael bit his lip, pressing Jeremy closer. “Hm, can't say I do. Care to enlighten me?” He did know what was in the package.

Jeremy nearly growled again, but exercised refrain. “I opened it,” he explained. “Wanna know what I found?”

Michael gulped again. “What did you find?”

Jeremy brought his lips almost close enough to kiss Michael, but kept them separated. “Maybe I should just show you, hm?”

Michael's breath stuttered, his voice becoming breathy. “M-Maybe you should.”

Jeremy’s eyes narrowed as he backed away from the taller boy, but kept his arm in place holding Michael to the wall. “Come on, then. I think you’ll like it.” He let go of Michael and started sauntering toward their bedroom. 

Michael whined slightly at the lack of touching, but followed obediently. He closed the bedroom door behind them, turning to look at Jeremy with wide, innocent eyes.

Jeremy leaned against the bed, covering something up with his body. “Come on, babe.” He patted his lap. He was feeling more confident than he remembered being in a long time, so he tried to use it to his advantage. 

Michael blushed, shuffling over. He stood in front of Jeremy, hands fidgeting to stop himself from reaching out. “H-Hey,” he breathed, eyes dark. 

Jeremy instantly had his hands on Michael’s hips, pulling him even closer. “I know you had this delivered,” he mewled, gesturing toward the object behind him. 

Michael did his best to maintain his naïve façade. “Me? Ordering such a thing? What ever would I want that for?” He pressed himself into Jeremy, glad he was finally receiving some contact.

Jeremy grumbled. Michael was so _warm_. But he had a plan to stick to. “I’ll show you,” he whispered, removing a hand from Michael’s hip and reaching behind him to reveal the object. 

Michael bit his lip as Jeremy moved. He really wanted to kiss him, but he wasn't the one in charge this time. Initiating things without permission was bad. But then again, when was Michael good? He pressed forward, stealing a kiss before Jeremy could move away.

Jeremy’s eyes snapped up and he yanked himself away from Michael. “Someone’s naughty, huh?” he said aggressively. 

Michael gulped, trying to bite back the devious smirk threatening to curl onto his lips. “Sorry.” He wasn't sorry.

“No you aren’t,” Jeremy said plainly. He pushed Michael so he could stand up, then quickly flipped them around and shoved his husband onto the bed. He kissed Michael, but nowhere near softly. 

Michael yelped in surprise as he fell back onto the bed, whining slightly as Jeremy pounced on him. His hands automatically moved up to run over Jeremy's chest enthusiastically.

Jeremy let Michael touch him. He pulled away with a tug of Michael’s bottom lip with his teeth. “I can’t believe you,” he said, voice low. “Ordering a toy. Like I can’t provide you with what you crave.”

Michael whimpered softly. “N-No, that's not why,” he argued, voice desperate. “'s just to… play.”

“Toys usually are for playing, Michael. But why need a toy when you have me?” Jeremy purred. He ran his hands up and down Michael’s sides. 

Michael shuddered, looking up at Jeremy with innocent eyes. “Extra fun?” He tried, his own hands twisted in the fabric of Jeremy's shirt.

Jeremy hummed, removing himself entirely from Michael, prying the other man’s hands from his shirt. “Mm, you’ll be having some extra fun tonight.”

Michael frowned, whining louder as Jeremy pulled away. “Where are you going?” He pouted, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Jeremy walked over to their bedside table, pulling out a bottle. “I’m not going anywhere. Yet.” He came back around to Michael. Staring at his husband, his façade broke and his expression and voice turned softer. “Color?” he whispered. He needed to know Michael was okay. 

Michael beamed at him instantly. “ _So_ green.” He loved whenever Jeremy took the lead. 

Jeremy was shocked by Michael’s enthusiasm. “Oh! Well– Great!” He tried to put his low voice back to use, sinking down on Michael again, eyes hooded. “Because we’re going to the movies in half an hour.”

Michael blinked in confusion. “Quickie?”

“Baby, I don’t do quickies.” Jeremy’s smile turned almost predatory. He held the toy up—a small purple vibrator—and winked. 

Michael's breathing picked up again. “Wh- huh?” Was Jeremy insinuating what he thought he was? Holy shit.

“You wanted extra fun. You’re getting it.” Jeremy attacked Michael with a hard kiss, eventually moving and kissing down his neck toward his collarbone. 

Michael moaned softly, fingers tangling in Jeremy's hair. “Shit, Jere,” he breathed. This was probably one of the craziest things they had attempted. Michael was definitely interested.

Jeremy sucked hard on Michael’s collarbone, his shirt pushed to the side awkwardly. His hand moved down to Michael’s pants zipper, ready to start this already. 

Michael moaned encouragingly, his own fingers instantly moving up to the button of Jeremy's jeans as well, not thinking. He never was amazing at being a complete sub. He was, in modern terms, a massive brat. 

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s wandering hand and moved it up, pinning it by his side. He growled in disapproval. Working Michael’s pants with one hand took some time, but he got them down far enough to do the job. Along with his boxers, of course.

Michael whimpered, hips bucking reflexively. He squeezed his eyes closed, the hand in Jeremy's hair tightening slightly. 

Jeremy groaned, but kept himself from doing something against his plan. That would come later. He needed to get a job done at the moment. He put his knee over Michael’s torso, contorting a little to get it right, and poured the contents of the bottle onto the toy. Luckily he’d cleaned it beforehand. 

Michael whimpered again at the pressure on his chest, breath coming in quick pants. He wasn't sure what, exactly, Jeremy's plan was, but Michael was absolutely ready to find out. 

Jeremy let Michael’s arm go, holding the vibe in one hand and putting excess fluid on the other’s fingers. He held up a finger. “Color?” He just had to be sure again. 

Michael's eyes snapped open to look up at Jeremy incredulously. “Green!” He pleaded, shifting beneath him. “Please, Jeremy,” he breathed, whimpering.

Damn. Michael was enjoying this, huh? “Since you asked nicely.” Jeremy pushed Michael up a little so he had a better angle. Slowly, he pressed in the first finger. 

Michael moaned obscenely, his hips shifting in an attempt to find more. His eyes snapped shut again and his fingers twisted into the bed sheets below him, his other hand tugging at Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy decided Michael could go for a second, so he pushed in his middle finger as well. They needed to hurry. The movie was in twenty minutes, and Jeremy loved the previews. 

Michael's moans turned slightly more high pitched as he rolled his hips into Jeremy's fingers. God, that was good.

Jeremy let him. It wouldn’t last long enough to drive him to orgasm anyway. Scissoring, he added a third and final finger, just enough to be able to fit the toy. 

“Jeremy,” Michael whimpered, tugging at his hair again. His other hand came up to trace up his own chest, trying to increase the amount of pleasure.

Jeremy yanked his fingers out, grabbing Michael’s hand and pinning it down again. “Not so eager, Mikey,” he whispered. Without warning, he slipped the toy in. 

Michael gasped in surprise, crying out slightly at the unexpected intrusion. “Shit!” He wiggled a little, trying to get used to the new sensation.

Jeremy hummed. He needed to avoid jumping Michael right now. No matter how appealing it seemed. “Pull your pants up,” he ordered. “We have a movie to catch.” He held up the vibe controller with a wink. 

Michael squeaked as he did as instructed. “You're gonna– In the m– in _public_?” When had Jeremy gotten so damn _brave_?

“You wanted extra fun. I’m giving it to you. And I spent $20 on movie tickets.” Jeremy smiled sheepishly, his confident persona fading a little. 

Michael whined, pulling Jeremy closer. “Babe, that's so… _hot_. Jesus.”

Jeremy grinned. “Think you can handle it?” He shook the remote in his hand for emphasis.

Michael bit his lip. “I guess we're gonna find out, aren't we?” Michael kissed Jeremy again, harshly. His voice lowered to a whisper. “Are you gonna make me come apart in front off all those people?”

Jeremy breathed in deeply. “I guess we’re gonna find out, aren’t we?” he echoed. 

Michael's eyes narrowed as he smiled. “Let's get to the movies.’’

Jeremy smirked, grabbing Michael’s hand and starting out the door. “Try not to get us kicked out, huh?”

Michael huffed, trying to walk normally. “No promises.”

\------------

Jeremy took his seat next to Michael in the back of the theatre. They made it just in time for the previews. He kept the remote out in his hand, trying to decide when would be the best time to try it out. 

Michael sipped on their drink, half heartedly watching the previews. He had managed to get comfortable enough to ignore the fact that he currently had a mini vibe in his ass as his hand toyed with Jeremy's fingers idly.

Jeremy smiled innocently at Michael. He let his thumb run circles on the back of his husband’s hand, soft and slow. Even more slowly, he raised the level of the vibe from off to the lowest setting it had, sliding the knob carefully. 

Michael froze instantly, his breath catching. Shit, already? It wasn't anything too intense, so Michael could play it off easily. He did, however, tap Jeremy's hand to let him know that it was, in fact, working.

Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand, indicating he got the message. He decided to leave it like that for a while. He coughed, making grabby hands at the drink Michael was hogging.

Michael grunted softly as he realized Jeremy was leaving it on- not to mention at such a painfully weak level- as he passed him the large cup. He shifted in his seat slightly, already feeling the tingling of arousal making its way back into his abdomen. 

Jeremy took a big swig of the drink, his eyes glued on Michael, as innocent as ever. He smiled around the straw. This was going to be fun, he could already tell. 

Michael gulped, catching Jeremy's eyes. This was going to be interesting, to say the least. He leaned over to quickly press an innocent kiss to Jeremy's lips before dutifully turning back to the screen, pretending nothing was happening.

Jeremy wondered if leaving it on the lowest setting could get Michael hot and bothered. How long would that take? He didn’t have the patience at the moment. He’d turn it up soon. They’d already seen this movie anyway. Staying for the end wasn’t a requirement. He decided to act professional, though. No matter how hard he wanted to kiss Michael again. 

Michael bit his lip as the lights went down further than they already had, indicating the start of the movie. He shifted in his seat again, noting that they were the only people in their row of seats.

As the volume on the movie got louder like always, the room vibrated dully. Jeremy used this to turn the toy up just a smidge, hoping Michael wouldn’t notice. 

Michael didn't. He was focused on the movie, eyes still glued to the screen. He thought it was just his imagination when it felt like the vibration had increased slightly.

Jeremy waited. The movie was long, so he let Michael enjoy the low vibrations for a while. It was about half an hour later that he remembered he still had the remote. He gave the knob an experimental turn, just for a moment having the level at 50%.

Michael jolted, a soft surprised moan escaping him as he turned to Jeremy. “Holy shit,” he whispered, face burning. He looked around, making sure no one heard him. He held Jeremy's hand tighter.

The level was turned back down, but not to the intensity it was before—a little higher. Jeremy was just getting started. Michael was unbelievably hot this way. He smirked at him.

Michael gulped. Once again, he was shifting in his seat, trying to get the right place with the vibration. It wasn't strong enough to really get him going yet, but it was definitely having an effect.

Jeremy liked seeing Michael squirm this way, because of something he did. He was getting a little power mad. About ten minutes later, he suddenly cranked it up to 75%, during a dramatic, quiet part of the movie. 

That had Michael going. Shudders wracked his body at the sudden increase in intensity, and he could feel a whine crawling up his throat. In order to keep quiet, he quickly leaned over, burying his face in Jeremy's neck. To anyone else, it would look like Michael was simply really invested in the movie, rather than trying to keep quiet as his husband secretly fucked him in the middle of the theater.

Jeremy leaned into Michael’s touch. His hair was soft as always. He pulled his hand from his husband’s and up onto the other man’s cheek, lightly rubbing circles onto it. He lowered the toy to 40%. He was starting to feel something himself. 

Michael sighed as the shudders died down and he got more comfortable with the sensations. He didn't pull away from Jeremy’s neck, instead lifting the armrest that separated them so that he could press into him better, his arm wrapping around Jeremy's waist.

Jeremy hummed quietly as Michael made more contact. He reflexively leaned into it, appreciating the warmth. Michael was so needy. It was hot. Just as Michael seemed to get comfortable, Jeremy switched the mode. Instead of a continuous vibration, it now sent out timed pulses. He also turned it up by 5%. 

Michael whined quietly, just loud enough for Jeremy to hear, when he got an idea. He wasn't sure if it would work as he intended or not, but he was going to find out regardless. He twisted, tossing his legs over Jeremy's and shifting up to sit on his lap. 

Jeremy was surprised, but he wasn’t complaining. He moved under Michael, getting them comfortable. When he turned the toy up another 5%, he could have sworn he felt it himself, now that it was practically on top of him. 

Michael let out a breath, reaching back to grab Jeremy's arm and bring it around to wrap around his waist. “Jerem-y” Michael whined softly, rocking in his lap slightly. 

Jeremy pulled Michael up closer on his lap, to give himself the pressure where he really needed it. “Shh, babe,” he whispered. “Do you want the whole theatre hearing you?”

Michael buried his face deeper into Jeremy's neck. “M-More,” he pleaded quietly, eyes crushed closed. He started subtly rolling his hips into Jeremy's, trying to urge him on.

Jeremy was definitely turned on now. “M-Michael, stop, we can’t do this here,” he whispered. Did his husband even care anymore? Had he made him this desperate?

Michael whined, his hips stuttering to a stop.

Jeremy pet Michael’s hair softly. “It’s okay. You can wait. You’re doing well.” He wanted to turn the level up again, but he was afraid it would push them both too far. 

Michael let out a stuttered breath, pressing soft praising kisses to the skin of Jeremy's neck. His hand twisted into the fabric of his shirt.

“Babe, can you wait? No kisses. Don’t act so desperate.” Jeremy could feel himself getting more confident again with what he said to Michael. He didn’t physically hold him off, yet, though. 

Michael whimpered. “No kisses?” That one was really going to put Michael's restraint to the test. And how was he supposed to not act desperate? He _was_ desperate!

Jeremy shook his head. “No kisses. Get off and watch the movie.” He paused. “Unless you’re okay with slipping out.” He turned the knob up just a little for emphasis. 

Michael had to bite his lip as he shuddered once again. He calmed himself, weighing his options. “I-I’m okay with it, but I want to do whatever you want us to do.”

Jeremy eyed him. He flipped the mode back to a continuous vibration and gestured for Michael to return to his seat. “You can be a good boy for a little longer.”

Michael gulped, sliding off of Jeremy and back into his original seat. The strong intensity made it much harder for Michael to sit still, his hand clenching Jeremy's as he did his best to focus on the movie.

The movie was nearly over, but Jeremy was more interested in Michael. When he knew the movie only had about five minutes left before the credits, he took a chance. He slowly pushed the level of the vibe to a hundred percent intensity. 

Michael gasped, his knees reflexively drawing up as he roughly rocked back, a desperate noise escaping him. Michael's hand flew down to his lap without him thinking, he breath uneven. 

Jeremy wordlessly stood, taking Michael’s hands in his own and pulled him to his feet, though his husband was understandably weak. Jeremy tried to guide him toward the exit, leaving the movie unfinished. He was pretty desperate, too. He left the intensity on one hundred. 

Michael stumbled along side Jeremy, clinging to his arm as he tried to focus on getting out. It was indescribably difficult with the incessant buzzing within him. God, he needed Jeremy _right now_. Michael tried to hurry them along with a soft whimper. There was no way he could open his mouth and not produce an ungodly obscene noise, so he clenched his jaw shut.

Jeremy calmly led them outside, letting Michael hold onto him as tightly as he needed to. He didn’t want to wait any longer than Michael seemed to. He couldn’t wait to hear Michael’s voice, wrecked. He stopped them by the curbside. “Babe,” he purred, turning to face Michael. “Can you handle a cab ride home?”

Michael bit his lip so hard it turned white, looking at Jeremy with pleading eyes. He could barely _think_. Cab ride? Fine, whatever was fastest. Michael whimpered, nodding his head. He shifted on his feet, his eyes almost rolling back into his head as the vibe brushed a certain spot.

Jeremy smiled. “Good.” His eye twitched when he saw Michael react to what he knew must have been that special spot being hit just right. He held his arm out over the street to call a taxi. 

Michael was practically bouncing in place, desperately trying to focus on other things. He practically shoved Jeremy into the back seat of the cab that finally pulled up for them, scrambling in after him. His knee bounced rapidly, head down as he attempted to get his breathing under control as much as possible.

As the cab driver started toward their home—after Jeremy told him, of course—the car grew quiet. Jeremy didn’t like that. The window separating the front and back seats made it hard to hear what was happening in the other compartment, so he figured it would be fine just to get a little reaction out of Michael. He ghosted his fingers over Michael’s arm, trailing them down.

Michael's efforts in controlling his breathing were instantly shattered as he whined again, desperately. He wanted a god damn kiss. He gave Jeremy a pleading look panting lightly.

Jeremy knew exactly what his husband wanted. He also knew if he gave it to him now, they’d have a lot of apologizing to do to the cab driver. He held off, shaking his head slightly. 

Michael grimaced, frustration growing. His knee bounced harder, his body unconsciously rocking in place. His fingernails were practically digging into his own thighs.

Jeremy put a hand over Michael’s knee to steady it. “Impatient?” Of course he was. Jeremy was too. 

Michael almost scoffed, shooting Jeremy a pout as he stilled his knee. Fuck, that thing was strong. He gulped, eyes falling closed. He was tempted to just stop resisting and focus on the sensations. Really, if he wanted, he could probably get off right there off of the vibrations alone. 

Jeremy didn’t want Michael getting off, but he did want to hear him. He growled, switching the mode on the remote again, to pulses. He stared Michael in the eyes, in case he opened them. 

Michael gasped, his eyes flying open. They instantly locked on Jeremy's, which were gazing at him piercingly. Michael's eyes twitched, a breathy sigh escaping his lips. He knew what Jeremy wanted from him, but Michael still had a bit of rebellion left in him, so he forced himself to keep quiet.

Jeremy frowned. “You’re such a brat, Mikey. You know what I want. Don’t keep it to yourself.” He pushed his hand up under Michael’s shirt. 

Michael let out another shocked gasp, his composure faltering slightly as he arched in Jeremy's touch. Michael clamped his mouth shut resolutely, shooting Jeremy a challenging look.

Jeremy sighed. He figured they were close enough to home for this. He really wanted to hear Michael before they had to get out of the car. He carefully unbuckled his seatbelt and scooched closer to his husband. “You’re such a _brat_ ,” he repeated. He took his hand out of Michael’s shirt and pressed it hard against his abdomen, trailing it down slowly until it reached its final destination. 

Michael's head snapped back to press into the seat behind him, his body practically quaking with desperation. It took every ounce of willpower Michael possessed to keep quiet. His lip was probably bleeding from how hard he was biting down on it. He probably should've given Jeremy what he wanted- this much disobedience was bound to have consequences- but in that moment, all Michael could think about was seeing just what Jeremy would do in response to his rebellion.

Jeremy growled again. He pressed down harder. He’d have to get back at Michael for this. It wasn’t right to disobey him. “What do you think you’re _doing_ , Mikey?”

Michael's eyes were hooded as he practically stared Jeremy down, his remaining restraint quickly running out. He doubted he could contain the noises that were clawing at his throat much long, but _fuck_ Jeremy was so hot like this. 

Jeremy couldn’t believe he was this impatient; he could see their street up ahead. But he couldn’t take it anymore. He slipped his fingers past Michael’s waistband, against his boxers, and continued his previous pressure with a glare in his eyes. 

Michael was absolutely quaking, harsh shivers wracking his body. His mouth fell open, but he used the rest of his self control to bite back the sounds one last time. He was _determined_ to at least make it out of the cab. He was already in trouble, may as well go big with it. As one final display of rebellion, Michael reached out his own hand, fingers instantly pawing at Jeremy's lap.

In an instant, Jeremy’s hand retreated, swatting Michael’s own hand away harshly. Before Michael could react at all, Jeremy was pulling him up their driveway and into their house. 

Michael stumbled behind him, his mind too hazy with lust to process the movements. He looked down at where Jeremy had slapped his arm to get him to move away, the faint red mark making him all the more excited. He gulped. He was really in for it after that stunt.

Jeremy yanked Michael into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. “What the hell were you doing back there, Michael?” he growled, lips almost touching Michael’s ear. His grip on his husband’s arm only tightened.

Michael finally let out a moan, his eyes lidded heavily. “I-” his voice was raspy and soft. He didn't try to finish his sentence.

Jeremy shoved Michael to the bed, wasting no time. “You want to be punished? It sure seems like it. I did something nice for you and you go and disobey me.” 

Michael fell back onto the mattress, body going limp instantly. He moaned again. “Please,” he breathed. “Punish me, please,” he gasped slightly, the still intense vibrations shooting sparks through his body.

“Someone knows he’s been naughty, huh?” Jeremy teased. He got to work on Michael’s pants, pulling them down along with his boxers, exposing him completely. He turned the vibe all the way off. 

Michael whined loudly, back arching off the bed slightly. “I’ve been b-bad,” he whimpered, eyes locked on Jeremy. 

“Oh, I know,” Jeremy said lowly. He pinned Michael’s arms down like he had before. “Do you regret teasing me, Micah?”

Michael whimpered. “N-No.”

That was intriguing. “Oh?” Jeremy pushed Michael’s arms down harder into the mattress. 

Michael whimpered again, louder. His hips unintentionally bucked. “I'm n-not sorry.”

“You’re not, are you?” Jeremy tsked. He shoved his knee between Michael’s bare legs and slowly turned the toy up again. 

Michael mewled loudly, his hips bucking again. “I'm n-ot,” he reaffirmed, his words coming out in a moan.

Jeremy huffed. “Then neither am I.” He reached down and ripped the still vibrating toy from its place. 

Michael practically screamed, eyes snapping open wide. “Please,” he begged, hips bucking up futilely yet again. “Oh god, Jeremy, please, _fuck me_.”

Jeremy turned the toy off and tossed it aside. “Why should I?”

Michael cried out desperately. “I’ll make you feel so good, so so good, I promise, please, please,” he babbled, writhing against the sheets. His eyes were wide and desperate. 

Jeremy hummed. “I’ll think about it.” He shifted himself on the bed, still holding Michael’s arms down. He grabbed the remote for the television and flipped it on, beginning to surf the channels. 

Michael cried out again, starting to almost get choked up. “J-Jeremy! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, just please!”

Jeremy didn’t say anything. He found a show to watch and turned the volume up. 

“Jeremy!” Michael pleaded. “I’m sorry, I’ll be good! I promise I’ll be good! I’ll do whatever you want! Please!” Michael whimpered pitifully.

“Oh, so now you’re willing to be vocal, huh? I said I’d think about it.” Jeremy focused on the TV. 

Michael panicked slightly at the thought of Jeremy leaving him like this. “Jeremy,” he whimpered, voice cracking. “I’ll be good, I’m sorry I was bad, I won't d-do it again.” 

Jeremy looked down at Michael. “You won’t?” He kept his gaze hard. 

Michael shook his head vigorously. “No!” He looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to convey his sincerity. “I promise I’ll be good.”

Jeremy sighed. “Fine. Humor me.” He turned the TV off and focused his attention on Michael. 

Michael nodded, snapping his mouth shut and keeping his hands at his sides obediently as he waited for instructions.

Jeremy sat up straighter. “Flip over,” he ordered, grabbing the bottle he’d used before they left. 

Michael gulped, rolling over onto his stomach. He buried his face in the sheets.

Jeremy poured some lube on his hand, using his other afterwards to work his pants down. He hesitated before pulling off his boxers. “Uh– Color?” Had he asked that yet? 

“Green!” Michael nearly shrieked. Jeremy better not even think about stopping right now, or Michael just might die.

Jeremy shrugged to himself. Guess it was now or never. He shuffled his remaining clothes off and coated himself thoroughly. “This is what happens when brats disobey,” he grumbled in Michael’s ear. He figured Michael was stretched enough. 

Michael shuddered, whimpering. His throat was starting to hurt from all this. “Please,” he whispered into the sheets, fingers twisted in the fabric.

Jeremy—after a night of resisting giving in to Michael’s pleas—finally did as he was asked. He pushed in carefully, slowly, not sure if it would hurt or not. 

Michael moaned obscenely, louder than he had all day. “Jeremy,” he breathed, hips pushing back desperately.

Jeremy took this as an indicator to go further. He pushed in deeper, keeping up a rhythm. His façade broke. “M-Mikey,” he moaned. 

Michael pressed his face into the bed, wanton moans smothered. He pushed back into Jeremy's thrusts, fingers scrambling for purchase in something other than the sweat dampened fabric of their sheets.

Jeremy started a little faster, gently grabbing Michael’s hands so he could squeeze them if he needed to. 

Michael did just that, turning his head to the side so that he could breathe better, his cheek pressed into the bed as his mouth hung open. God, he was pretty sure he was drooling at that point, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Jeremy managed to find just the right angle. Stars flashed behind Michael's closed eyes, making him moan louder.

Jeremy knew his angle was perfect. He kept it up, trying to continuously hit that spot over and over again. He wanted to drive Michael over the edge. He also wanted to tell his husband how pretty he was like this, but despite his prior confidence, he didn’t trust his voice. 

Michael's moans stuttered into a choked whine as he the coil in his stomach tightened, ready to snap. “Jeremy,” he practically wept. “I'm s-so cl-ose.”

Jeremy moaned at Michael’s voice and words. He sped up, pushing him just far enough. “Go ahead,” he squeaked, right about not trusting his voice. 

Michael basically screamed when he finally came, shoving himself back into Jeremy roughly. “Fuck!” He swore, riding out his high while still attempting to keep up his movements for Jeremy's sake.

Jeremy reached his tipping point immediately after, pulling out just in time. Some still got on Michael, but it was easily cleanable. He panted. “M-Micah, I love you so much,” he rasped. His rough demeanor was gone. 

Michael's eyes were closed, breath still heavy. He didn't respond with words, but rather he pulled Jeremy's hand that was clasped in his own up to his lips, pressing soft kisses to his knuckles.

Jeremy shuddered as he came down from his climax, only just now blushing at the sweet gesture of Michael kissing his fingers. He realized how tired he was when he yawned. 

Michael grunted slightly, twisting his body to look up at Jeremy. “Love you more than anything,” he finally murmured, voice scratchy. He smiled dopily. 

Jeremy pushed himself off the bed, retrieving a wet washcloth from the bathroom and hurrying back to Michael’s side in no time. “You make me the happiest man on Earth,” he whispered, cleaning them up. 

Michael, once he was clean, wrapped his arms around Jeremy, pulling him into a hug. “You’re the most perfect person, even if you did just fuck me while we both still had shirts on.”

Jeremy scoffed, melting into Michael’s arms. “You were too desperate for me to have time to take them off!” he defended. 

Michael laughed, kissing Jeremy for the first time since the movie. “Your fault.”

Jeremy shrugged. “Maybe so.” He felt like he could fall asleep right there, and he knew Michael had to be even more exhausted. 

Michael grunted sleepily. “Front door isn't locked,” he remembered, not moving to get up or release Jeremy. “Might get robbed.”

“Then let’s get robbed,” Jeremy whispered, yawning again. He kissed Michael’s neck. 

Michael snuggled up to his husband, holding him as close as he could despite the still cooling layer of sweat on both of them. They could feel disgusting in the morning. “G’night, Miah.”

“Night, babe,” Jeremy replied, pausing to add another “I love you.” They would have to do things like that more often.


	2. Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is gross and I hate him -sux

Jared gaped in surprise, his eyebrows practically in his hairline. Evan had ordered _what now?_ Shit, Jared hadn't realized how kinky his husband really was. “Holy shit, Ev, where was this freaky kink guy when we were dating?” He was teasing, of course, although it was mostly because of how unexpectedly flustered he had become.

Evan blushed sheepishly. “You know I have no impulse control when I shop online. You don’t have to talk to anyone! It’s like a miracle!” Truthfully, he had tried to cancel the order, but it was too late. And he hadn’t expected Jared to see it. 

Jared laughed slightly. “And that gave you the courage to buy a _mini vibe_?”

“Well– Yes,” Evan answered simply. 

Jared shook his head lightheartedly. “You could've told me if you wanted to switch things up, y’know.”

“It was just an impulse buy, Jared. Throw it away if you want to.” Evan coughed, then muttered, “I used your credit card anyway.”

Jared laughed loudly at that. “Decided to spoil yourself with daddy's card, huh?”

Evan felt his face grow warmer. “Y-You really shouldn’t let me have your Amazon password,” he said meekly. 

Jared smirked. “I should've figured you would buy _toys_ , anyway, huh?”

“Wh-Why do you say that?”

Jared tilted his chin up, beckoning Evan closer. His voice lowered. “You want to play?”

Evan instantly stepped closer to Jared. He’d been conditioned to. “I–” Did he? He hadn’t really imagined actually using the toy he’d bought. He did love Jared’s voice, though, and it was getting to him. “M-Maybe,” he mumbled. 

Jared smiled at him softly, pulling him into a gentle hug. “I love you, you know?”

Evan nodded against Jared’s neck. “I know,” he whispered. “I love you too.”

Jared stayed like that for a bit, rubbing gentle circles into Evan's back. “What are you up for?” Jared may put up a rough facade, but truthfully he made a point to _always_ lay out their guidelines before they got into anything. 

Evan thought for a moment. Did he want to do this? He decided he did. He squeezed Jared into a tighter hug. “I-I’m up for whatever you want to do to me,” he admitted. He really enjoyed when Jared took total control. 

Jared's eyebrow quirked as he pulled back enough to meet his eyes. “Anything?”

Evan’s innocent eyes looked back at him. “Sure,” he whispered, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Jared hesitated. “You’ll safe word if it's not okay, right?”

Evan smiled softly. “Of course, J.”

Jared nodded. “Okay,” he smiled, eyes darkening. “You want daddy to choose the game?”

Evan whimpered already. He didn’t trust his voice anymore. Things had changed. He nodded, gulping slowly. 

Jared smirked. “Bed, shirt off, now,” he demanded, his arms releasing Evan and falling back to his sides.

Evan squeaked. He scrambled to the bed, killing two birds with one stone as he did so, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside without care. He was eager to please. 

Jared stalked over, standing right at the edge of the bed, his thighs pressing into the mattress. “Come here.”

Evan instantly obeyed. 

Jared ran a rough hand through Evan's hair, tugging his head back until he met his gaze. “Do you want to play with the toy?” 

Evan purred as Jared’s hand filtered through his hair, grunting when it snagged. “Y-Yes, please,” he said, knowing Jared wanted a verbal answer. 

Jared hummed. “Lay down,” he commanded as he pulled away, turning to grab the device.

Evan watched Jared, but leaned back anyway. His head hit a soft tuft of blankets. 

Jared smirked at him, dropping the vibe and controller onto the bed beside Evan. He climbed up, hovering above him. “Are you a good boy?”

Evan stared up at his husband in wonder. He nodded against the bed. “I-I am.”

Jared leaned down, kissing him languidly before pulling away only mere centimeters. “Show me.”

Evan whimpered. “H-How?” He really wanted to do it. He needed to show Jared he could be good. 

Jared grabbed Evan by the shoulders, deftly flipping them. He leaned back casually, crossing his arms behind his head as his eyes watched Evan lazily. “Get me off. No touching yourself.”

Evan smiled. He could do that. He was a good boy. He kissed Jared as a promise of fulfilling his task, his hands going down to work Jared’s button.

Jared smiled against Evan's lips, his facade cracking temporarily as he ran his fingers through Evan's hair again, more gently this time.

Evan groaned. Gentleness was what really got him going. He finally got Jared’s pants undone, tugging them down. 

Jared's hand trailed down to Evan's neck and ghosted over his chest before falling back to the bed. He pulled away with an easy grin. “Go on, then.”

Evan gulped, sinking down and pressing his palm to Jared through his boxers. He massaged softly and slowly. 

Jared’s eyes became hooded as his body responded readily, a pleased hum leaving his lips. His eyes stayed locked on Evan's form.

Evan tugged the waistband of Jared’s boxers down enough to expose him, kissing the skin he revealed. 

Jared groaned softly, panting already. “Evan,” he breathed. “Show me how good you are.”

Evan nodded, eager to show Jared just how good he could be. He licked a stripe up the skin he’d just kissed, sinking down on Jared. He hollowed his cheeks. 

Jared's breath left him in a moan, his hand reaching down to tangle in Evan's hair. “G-Good,” he praised breathlessly.

Evan sunk down as far as he could, getting to work already, sucking as hard as possible. He wanted nothing more than to make Jared happy. 

Jared keened, unable to keep his eyes open as his head fell back. “Shit, Ev,” he moaned, grip tightening in Evan's hair.

The grip in Evan’s hair made him speed up. He looked up at Jared, his eyes innocent despite what he was doing. 

Jared groaned again, hips bucking involuntarily. “S-Sorry,” he stuttered, focusing on the sensations around him. Evan had gotten really good at this.

Evan worked with it. He kept his gaze up on Jared, reaching up to fondle him in his fingers. 

Jared’s breath stuttered as he tapped Evan on the shoulder to indicate that he he close. Evan had really gone all out with that.

Evan didn’t let off. He kept his pace just the same. 

Jared let out a prolonged choked whine as he finally came, toes curling and hand tugging on Evan's hair a little harsher than he intended.

Evan winced, eyes shut tightly. He swallowed. It felt like Jared had pulled a few hairs out. No matter. He pulled off with a sultry expression. His voice was raspy, but he spoke. “W-Was that good?”

Jared took a minute to come down from his high, but then he smiled at Evan. “That was _very good_ , sweetie. You definitely deserve a reward for that.”

Evan beamed. Had he really done that well? He was proud of himself. “A reward?” he squeaked. What would that be?

Jared nodded. “Mhm. A reward. We can-” Jared cut off as the alarm on his phone panged loudly. “Oh. Shit, I forgot.” Jared grimaced, pulling his pants back up and grabbing his phone from his pocket to shut off the alarm. 

Evan was startled. “Wh-What’s happening?” He stared at Jared in confusion. 

Jared frowned at his phone, running his fingers through Evan's hair calmingly. “We have that stupid dinner thing with those guys from work, remember?” Jared grumbled. “That one guy who always tries to hit on me pressured me into agreeing to go and I was gonna bring you to show that I’m spoken for.” Jared sighed. Maybe they wouldn't be able to have as much fun as he had intended tonight. But that wasn't fair to Evan, especially after he just-

Evan shrunk in on himself. He really wanted that reward. He’d been so good! It wasn’t fair. He _hated_ that one guy from work. “D-Do we have to go?”

Jared pursed his lips in thought. “I have… an idea. But if you don't like it, we can just stay home and blow it off. Your choice.” Jared bit his lip, eyes drifting over the where the toy still rested on the bed beside them.

Evan looked at the toy and back to Jared, snapping mostly out of his headspace. “Wait– Are you gonna– Oh my god, Jared.” He thought he knew what Jared had in mind. 

Jared laughed a little. “Too much? I mean, it would definitely send a message, at the very least.”

Evan mulled it over. His eyes turned serious. “Let’s do it,” he said sweetly. “You can owe me two rewards.” 

Jared blinked, an astonished smile curling on his lips. “Really? You want to?”

Evan smiled slightly. “I did say I wanted to play with it,” he said softly. “It sounds–” He blushed madly. “It sounds hot.”

Jared pounced, pinning Evan to the bed. He smiled at him lovingly. “And you're wearing the most perfectly innocent outfit for the job.”

Evan looked up at him with wide eyes. “A-Am I?” Overalls and a pastel shirt—which he still hadn’t put back on—was his outfit of choice for the day. 

Jared nodded, kissing him gently. “You look adorable. No one would guess you're secretly getting fucked beneath it.”

Evan gulped. His mouth moved before he could stop it. “Is daddy gonna screw me with a toy at dinner?”

Jared's eyes flared with arousal. “Only if my boy behaves himself,” he breathed, reaching over to pull open the drawer of their bedside table. “Now let's get my good boy ready for dinner, yeah?”

Evan instantly nodded, ready for more instructions. They’d never done anything in public before. He was a little afraid. Especially since they’d be with other people. He was still bad with people, after the years he’d been going to therapy. But he trusted Jared with his life, and maybe more. 

\-----------

Jared pulled into a parking spot outside of the restaurant. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't a McDonald's either. He turned to Evan as he shut the engine off. “You still okay with this?”

Evan shifted in his seat, flinching at the feeling inside of him. “Uh huh,” he answered plainly. He was more than ready to show Jared’s coworkers that he was taken. 

Jared gulped, popping open his door. “You promise you'll tell me if it gets too much?”

Evan nodded. For now, it just felt a little weird. He opened his door and hopped out. He’d put on his cleanest sneakers for the occasion. 

Jared locked the car, linking his arm with Evan's as they made their way inside. Jared scoped out his co-workers, who had been raucously chatting by the time they arrived, and led Evan over. “Leather jacket on top of hoodie is the guy who can't take a hint,” he muttered to Evan before they got within hearing range. “Let me know if he tries anything on you. I’ll fight him for ya.”

Evan glared at the man in question. He hated him already. He nodded, understanding. “We’ll give him some hints he can’t help but take,” he promised. His heart was beating a little faster, but it always did that with the more people around. 

Jared pulled Evan imperceptibly closer as they reached the table. There were three other guys there, all from Jared's work. “Hey guys,” he greeted, a faux smile plastered on his face. 

They all greeted him rather loudly, the one in the leather jacket eyeing Evan. “Who’s your friend?” He asked, a wicked smile on his lips. Jared gritted his teeth. 

“Guys, this is Evan. My _husband_. Ev, this is Daren, Alex, and Cane.” Jared's grip on Evan's arm tightened for a second. 

The three men greeted Evan in turn, Cane- the aforementioned jacketed one- didn't seem deterred by the knowledge of their marriage as he held his hand out to shake. “Nice to meet ya.” He smiled in a way that probably had others swooning in the past.

Evan pretended he didn’t see Cane hold his hand out. He simply nodded. The other two seemed nice enough. Nonetheless he fake coughed into his hand, showing off his wedding ring. He scooted closer to Jared. 

Jared bit back his smug grin at Evan's actions, pretending he didn't see the astonished expression on Cane’s face as he allowed Evan to slip into the corner of the booth. They were seated in the very corner of the restaurant, at a decently sized square table that was attached to the wall on one side. Across from the booth was Daren and Alex seated in normal chairs. On the remaining side sat Cane, which meant that thankfully Jared had caged Evan off from him when he slipped into the booth beside him. Unfortunately, it also meant that Jared did have to sit pretty much right next to the guy. 

Alex was the first to engage Evan. He was nice, one of Jared's few actual work friends. “So, Evan, how did you end up stuck with this big dope?” He smiled at him kindly, a teasing lilt in his voice.

Evan hadn’t expected to have any further social interactions. He wasn’t prepared. “Um– Well, I guess it was, um, the part of the wedding when they told us to love each other forever. That, uh, that’s how I got stuck with him.” He had tried to make a joke, but it was a wrong choice. It always was. He hoped Jared couldn’t tell how anxious he already was. 

Despite Evan’s doubts, the other occupants of the table laughed. Alex nodded. “He talks about you all the time. You really have him good, y’know?”

“He talks about me?” Evan quirked an eyebrow and turned to look at Jared. 

Jared blushed, pouting at being outed. Alex nodded. “Oh, absolutely! You should hear how he can go on and on, 'Evan said this’, 'Evan told me about this’, it's amazing!”

Evan smiled. “Guess I’m just lucky, huh?” He’d have to ask Jared just what he’d been telling his coworkers about him later. 

Jared hummed beside him. “Alright, alright, enough about that. Alex, have you told them about that thing that happened the other day?” It was vague and dumb, but it seemed to do the trick. Alex easily got distracted, launching off into some excited story. 

Jared took the remote out of his pocket under the table. He scooted closer to Evan so that he could whisper to him. “You're being very good, babe.”

Evan reddened. He didn’t say anything—he was far too nervous—but he squeezed Jared’s free hand. It was only a matter of time before things got interesting. 

Jared grinned, glancing around the table to make sure the others were preoccupied. He turned the knob randomly without looking.

Evan instantly gasped, reflexively trying to stand up, but the table was in the way. He felt hot. In an attempt to seem normal—though no one was really watching other than Jared—he swatted at the air, pretending he’d seen a fly and that it had startled him. His breathing picked up, though.

Jared smirked, running a soothing hand up and down Evan's thigh. He glanced down at the remote, gradually increasing the intensity. He wanted to see just how high he could get it right now before Evan either made a sound or told him to turn it down.

Evan bit his lip. Their order hadn’t even been taken yet. It was going to be a long night. He tried his hardest to keep his face straight, but he made a mistake and shifted in his seat, the new angle combining with the increasing intensity making it impossible not to whimper. His hand flew down to Jared’s, covering it shakily, pressure getting stronger as he shifted again, but this time involuntarily. 

Jared gulped, leaving it on the heightened intensity for a moment. God, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to last even twenty minutes with Evan reacting so perfectly like that. This was probably more power than they should've allowed Jared to have.

Evan bit down harder on his lip, but it didn’t stop the second whine from quietly escaping. Still, he tried to look professional. 

Jared finally turned it down to the lowest setting, leaning over to whisper to him again. "You have to keep quiet,” he reminded gently. He grinned. “What do you want to eat?”

Evan caught his breath quickly, eager to prove he could do as he was expected. He didn’t look at the menu at all. “Do they have, um, chicken tenders?” he asked quietly, his voice breathy. 

Jared smirked as he skimmed over the menu. “Kids meal?”

Evan only nodded. 

Jared nodded back, flicking up the intensity all the way for a second before turning it all the way back down.

Evan squealed, but luckily it must have been someone’s birthday at the table next to theirs, because loud clapping of employees made it impossible to hear anything coming from Evan at all. It took him longer to recover that time, panting just a little. 

Jared turned it up to 25%, leaving it there as he slipped the remote back into his pocket. It was going to be a fun night.

Evan stared at Jared. He hadn’t expected his husband to leave him with it on. He wasn’t sure he could last if Jared kept on like this. 

“Just till we order,” Jared whispered, rubbing Evan's thigh. “You're doing amazing.”

Evan whined, barely audible. He had to make it. If he could do that, maybe he could get two rewards when they got home. He looked around for something to focus on. He chose a hanging plant by the kitchen entrance. It reminded him that he’d meant to ask Jared about getting another houseplant, but now was definitely not the time. 

Jared's fingers ghosted over Evan's lap as he saw the waitress approaching.

Evan’s legs smashed together. 

Jared ordered for the both of them, his hand teasing Evan through his overalls. Once the waitress nodded and scurried away, Jared retracted his hand, turning the vibe all the way off. “Good boy,” he praised quietly. 

Evan was noticeably panting by then. He looked up, eyes a little hooded, but caught the gaze of Cane behind Jared. He didn’t know why, but the other man was already staring at him. He looked away, trying to get Jared to praise him for being good again. 

Jared grabbed Evan's hand, linking their fingers. He cleared his throat, turning back to the conversation as one of the other men said his name. He joined into the talk easily, acting as though nothing was going on. It wasn't until he noticed Cane had been eyeing up Evan for about twenty minutes that his cheerful front faltered slightly. His smile took on a sharp edge. “Something interesting, Cane?” His words had a faint bite to them.

Evan squeezed Jared’s hand, but waited to see where this was going. If he wasn’t so anxious, he might have said something, but he couldn’t. Jared could handle it. He was the mature one when it came to this, right? Evan thought so, at least at the moment. 

Cane didn't seem deterred. “Just admiring,” he smirked, practically undressing Evan with his eyes. 

Jared straightened up, shifting in front of Cane's line of vision. “Admire something else.”

Alex spoke up. “Yeah, Cane, honestly. Can you stop being a bitch for like two seconds?” He rolled his eyes. Daren snorted beside him, punching Cane's arm.

“Leave the guy alone,” Daren added. Cane pouted, shrinking into his seat slightly. 

“Whatever,” he mumbled, eyes snapping away from Evan. Jared grumbled quietly. 

He leaned over to whisper to Evan again. “Even he can see how good you are,” he hummed, shifting their joint hands over to rest on Evan's lap.

Evan shuddered. “He can?” he muttered. If Cane could see that, he must have been doing very well. He smiled, proud of himself. Any mature and responsible thought process he might have had tonight went down the toilet as soon as Jared had seen the toy at home. 

Jared growled under his breath. “Yes. He can.” He glanced back at Cane with a grimace before quickly leaning over to kiss Evan while no one was looking. “You wouldn't ever leave me, right?”

Evan stifled a whine. “N-Never,” he promised. He didn’t even mind how red he probably was. 

Jared smiled, relaxing slightly. “Good.” He pressed their still joint hands into Evan's lap harder in thanks. He pressed a light kiss to Evan's cheek, turning back to the conversation. 

Evan bit down on his lip to stop himself from being too loud. He tried to listen to the conversation, but he didn’t really understand it. He went back to focusing on the plants around the tables instead. 

Jared wanted to see Evan fall apart from his actions, but he was now also wary of… wandering eyes. So he decided to give Evan a break for a bit, removing their hand from his lap and placing them back down on the booth between them. He decided it would be best to wait a little while before making any more moves.

Evan let out a breath. He waited for the waitress to come back with their drinks patiently. He was grateful for the little break Jared was giving him. He’d surely need his energy for things later. His free hand toyed with a container of salt packets on the table. 

The group chattered idly, an occasional bout of laughter erupting from them. The waitress returned with everyone's drinks, handing them out. She took a second longer, however, handing Evan's to him. There was a small slip of paper stuck to it. She winked at him and she turned to head back to the kitchen. Jared gaped. “For real?” He pouted, staring at the paper. “Why is everyone hitting on you today? What the hell.”

Evan smiled sheepishly. “I’m just desirable, aren’t I?” he teased. He kind of liked jealous Jared. It made him pay more attention to him. And god knew he craved attention. If only from his husband. He didn’t mind being hit on if it benefitted him. 

Jared's co-workers laughed loudly as he scoffed, face twisting into an irritated pout. “Yeah, but they aren't allowed to know that!”

Evan shrugged. “Jealous?” He was feeling a little brave. 

Jared huffed. “Maybe.”

Evan hummed, but kept quiet otherwise. That sent a tingle down his spine. 

Jared gave a faux laugh, playing it off jokingly to the other men at the table. However, he also made sure to run his hand from Evan's knee up to his thigh, where he stopped, squeezing lightly.

Evan’s breathing deepened, but he hid it well.

Nothing else happened until the waitress returned with their food, 10 minutes later. Jared had been on guard with her the second she walked up, but when she very obviously made a point to lean forward when passing out plates to ensure Evan received an adequate view of her breasts, Jared couldn't stop himself. His hand shifted from Evan's thigh to his lap, purposefully working him through the fabric of his overalls. It was less to get Evan off and more to stake his claim, on Jared's part.

Evan thought the denim of his overalls was just too thick for his liking. He’d been waiting for something like this, and felt his hips slightly move up into Jared’s hand at the touch. He didn’t look the waitress in the eyes, but made sure she could see his face. He stuffed a kid sized chicken tender into his mouth to block out any tiny noises he could make. 

Jared glared at the waitress, despite his attempts at controlling his expression. His hand moved purposefully under the table. He waited until he was sure she was looking, and then he leaned over, pressing quick kisses down Evan's cheekbone. The guys would definitely give him hell for such a sappy action once the woman was gone, but Jared couldn't find it in himself to care.

Evan shivered, but smiled through the arousal. He made an odd sort of gesture with his left hand; an attempt to show off his wedding ring again. At one point, he turned Jared’s head in a fit of bravery, and he kissed him full on the lips. 

Jared smirked as the waitress instantly seemed to get the message, hurrying away. His hand slowed. He leaned over to Evan again. “Good boy.”

Evan beamed again. It felt so nice to make Jared proud. He figured he could be extra good by eating all his food. He stuck a french fry in his mouth. 

Dinner went by smoothly, Jared's hand maintaining a slow movement, enough to keep Evan going but not enough to make things progress any further yet.

Evan had enjoyed his kids meal. He wasn’t very hungry to begin with, so it was just the right amount of food to satisfy him. He would normally want dessert, but right now he was focused on what would happen when the two of them were alone. He wanted that more. He got used to Jared’s hand movements, but now he looked at him expectantly. 

Jared chuckled softly as he felt Evan's eyes on him. “What a needy boy,” he murmured affectionately. “My needy boy.” Jared hummed, increasing his efforts slightly, but still not enough to be noticed. His other hand slid into his pocket, grabbing the vibe controller. Jared had a devious idea brewing in his head.

Evan smiled warmly at his husband. He forgot they weren’t alone for just long enough to kiss Jared’s cheek gently. He trusted him to do what would please them both. The increased pressure on his lap only made him smile wider after he pulled his lips away. He caught Cane’s eye over Jared’s shoulder. 

Jared, still unaware, leaned over. “Do you want to go to the bathroom or… stay here?” Jared was sure Evan understood the implications beneath his words.

Evan gulped, eyes still uncomfortably locked on Cane’s. He knew he needed to get Cane off their asses. “H-Here,” he whispered. 

Jared hummed in approval. “Nice choice.” He flicked the vibe up to 25%

Evan tensed, but did well at keeping his composure. He could handle a fourth of the vibe’s true strength. That was easy. 

Jared hummed, frowning slightly. “What are you looking at?”

Evan shrunk a bit. He jerked his head in the direction of the offending man. 

Jared turned, eyes instantly narrowing when they landed on Cane. “What are you staring at?”

Cane scoffed. “The hottest guy in the office and his boy toy.” He lowered his voice. “I never saw myself as a threesome kind of guy, but, _shit_.”

Jared almost choked. “ _Excuse me_?!”

Cane didn’t stop. “You’d like it. Trust me. So would he, if he can speak for himself.” He gestured to Evan, who was silent, anxiety overriding the arousing feeling in his gut. 

Jared scoffed. “Fuck off, Cane, we _obviously_ aren't interested, Asshole.”

Cane rolled his eyes. “You really would like it,” he mumbled. He picked up a napkin, pulled a convenient sharpie from his pocket, scribbled what could only be his phone number, and leaned over Jared to stick the napkin in Evan’s overall pocket—the one on the front. Cane winked. 

Jared felt his eye twitch. “Fuck you!” He snatched the napkin, stuffing it directly into Cane's drink. “Would you take a fucking hint?” 

Alex frowned. “I think it's time for you to go, Cane.”

Cane groaned. “What the hell is up with you guys? I can’t have a little fun? You’re always such buzzkills!”

Evan held Jared’s arm with both hands. He wasn’t sure what any of this really meant. He had just wanted to show Cane they didn’t want him! Why did everything have to end in conflict?

Jared glared at Cane. “Just _leave_ , would you? You're obviously drunk. And an asshole.” 

Daren shifted. “Don't make me force you to leave, C. You know I can. Go play your game somewhere else.”

Cane stood up. “What the fuck ever.” He started to leave, angrily, but he turned around. “See you monday, Hansen,” he said lowly to Jared, walking away finally. 

Jared took a deep breath, willing the tension out of his shoulders. Alex gave them an apologetic look. “Sorry about him, guys. He a fuckin’ idiot.” 

Jared shrugged, smiling reassuringly. “It's cool,” he said, shrugging it off. He had more important issues than being mad at some fucker. “D, have you told Alex the beach story?” Jared knew he hadn't. He also knew that the beach story was long and strange enough to keep those two occupied. 

Jared leaned close to Evan once again. “You okay, Babe?”

Evan scooched closer to Jared. He nodded, though. “Uh huh.” He leaned into his husband gently. The vibe was still on, but as he moved, it moved into a more enjoyable angle, and he whimpered just a little. 

Jared felt himself smirk slightly at the sound. “Good.” He flicked the vibe up to 50% with no warning.

Evan instantly buried his face in Jared’s neck. He bit back a whine he knew would be loud. Maybe they should have gone somewhere else for this. 

Jared rubbed his back as though comforting him, pausing to glance over and make sure the other two were still lost in their conversation. He turned back to Evan. “You've been so amazingly perfect, sweetie. Such a good boy. And _really_ good boys get to make requests.”

Evan gasped, his breath heavy. He squirmed. “R-Requests?” His anxiety about Cane finally subsided. 

Jared nodded. “Anything you want, sweetie.”

Evan gulped. “Can we go home and play?” he whispered into Jared’s warmth. 

Jared nodded. “Of course we can.” He cleared his throat, turning back to the others and raising his voice to the normal level. “Hey, I think we're gonna go ahead and head out. I’ll see you guys Monday, yeah?” Jared smiled politely as he stood from the booth, pulling Evan up as well.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, drive safe, you two!” 

Daren waved to Evan. “It was nice meeting you.”

Evan held on tightly to Jared. His legs were shaking. “You too,” he managed, smiling at the other two men. They were nice. 

Jared gave them one final wave before leading Evan outside and to the car. However, before they got in, Jared pushed Evan up against the side roughly. “You're so fucking hot,” his hissed, smashing their lips together. He had wanted to do this all night. 

Evan gasped as his back hit the car and his lips were covered. His eyes instantly fluttered shut and he whined against Jared’s kiss, a noise he’d been holding in for a while. 

Jared rutted against Evan hard enough that his lower back hit the side of the car with a soft thump, his hands seemingly everywhere on Evan's body. He switched the vibe up to 75% with the controller that was still clutched in one hand.

Evan nearly fell limp, Jared’s body the only thing keeping him up against the car. He groaned in pleasure, trying to keep the kiss going, but he was weak now. 

Jared growled, pulling him forward enough to open the car door and slip Evan into the passenger seat securely. He fastened his seatbelt for him, kissing him roughly one last time before tearing himself away to strut around to the driver's side. He got in, buckling up and starting up the engine. “Overalls off, now.”

Evan squeaked. “N-Now?” he echoed. In a car, buckled up? That would be hard. Was Jared sure about that? He looked down at his clothes, mind buzzing from the intensity of the vibe. Maybe he could do it, but it wouldn’t be sexy. 

Jared growled low in his throat. “I want you to touch yourself until we get home. And I mean properly, not over your clothes.”

Evan gulped. He really had not been expecting that. “O-Okay,” he agreed nonetheless, unlatching the buttons of his shoulder straps and trying to shimmy the overalls down, the motion causing him to moan as the angle of the vibrator went from good to just perfect. 

“Do not cum,” Jared warned. “Or else you won't get your rewards.”

Evan snapped his head up. “T-Touch myself but don’t c– How?” He’d never been denied an orgasm. 

Jared kept his eyes on the road. The drive home was only about 20 minutes. “Go until you feel like you're about to and then stop and don't move, got it? You can only move again once you feel like you won't come.”

Evan felt his mouth go dry at Jared’s commanding voice. It was hot. He didn’t say anything, but finally got his overalls peeled off. His underwear took no time at all to push down to his thighs. He stared at himself, uncertain. Was he supposed to start now?

Jared realized Evan was waiting for permission. “Go on. Do it.”

Evan exhaled. He wrapped a tentative hand around himself, giving himself an experimental stroke. He involuntarily sped up when the car went over a pothole, the sensation of the vibrator becoming a lot more intense for a moment. 

Jared hummed, occasionally glancing over to Evan as he drove. “That's it, sweetie," he praised. “Just like that. Make yourself feel good for me.”

Evan let himself moan as he got into a rhythm. He tried to imagine it was Jared doing it. That always made it easier. He didn’t try to hide any of the sounds he made, now that they were finally alone. 

Jared grunted. “Talk to me while you fuck yourself, Evan.”

Evan immediately moaned. His eyes were shut tightly. “A-About what?” He noticed Jared didn’t call him a pet name. Was he in trouble?

“Tell me what you're thinking and feeling, love.” They still had 10 minutes.

Evan relaxed. Maybe he hadn’t done anything wrong. “O-Oh,” he said. “W-Well– I was- I’m thinking a-about you,” he admitted. “A-Above me, doing, um–” He moaned. “Doing this.”

“Doing what?”

Evan had to catch a breath. “G-Getting me off– Playing with me. M-Making me feel good.”

Jared gave him a reassuring hum. “You're doing great, babe, keep going just a little longer. Five more minutes until we're home.”

Evan sped up. He wanted to drive himself to the very edge, for Jared. “Y-You feel so good,” he moaned. He wanted to be home as much as he wanted this to continue. 

Jared was almost out of will power. “You're so pretty, so hot, Ev. Such a good boy, does everything right, just like I ask. Don't cum yet, sweetie. Go faster. 3 minutes.”

Evan was going as fast as he could. Squeaks and whines came from the passenger seat, indicating he was getting pretty close. 

Jared turned the vibe down to the lowest setting once he heard Evan's cries become higher pitched. “Stop now.”

Evan yanked his hand away and onto the seat beside him, breathing hard and labored. He kept his eyes closed. They had to be home by now. 

Fortunately for both of them, they were. Jared had Evan in his arms and was kicking the bedroom door open faster than ever. He tossed Evan on to the sheets, pulling his shirt off as he climbed into the bed to hover over him. “How are you feeling?” 

Evan stared up at Jared with dark eyes, his mouth hanging open. He caught a breath and managed to speak. “S- _So_ good.”

Jared stripped Evan of his remaining clothes, then himself until he was left in his jeans and boxers. He knotted his fingers in Evan's hair. “Good boy. Are you ready for your rewards?”

Evan nodded violently. He was more than ready. He’d been so patient; it was about time that patience paid off. He grabbed at Jared’s arms for really no reason at all. 

Jared practically purred, moving down to attack Evan's chest with his teeth and tongue. He pulled away for a second to grab the vibe remote from where he dropped it on the bed and flip the nob up to 35. “You're gonna feel so amazing, sweetie,” Jared scraped his teeth over Evan's sensitive skin. “Is that what you want? Tell me exactly what you want, Ev.”

Evan’s toes curled. “I-I want you to h-help me come,” he whispered, unsure of himself. “H-However you w-wants.”

Jared growled low in his throat. He shuffled back up Evan's body, gradually turning the vibe up until he reached 60%. He started unbuttoning his jeans, but his eyes never left Evan. “You were so perfect at dinner, Ev. Even Cane could see. The way he was looking at you, he wanted to fuck you right there.” Jared snarled slightly. “Did you think about it, Ev? Did you stop and imagine _him_ inside you, breaking you apart like this?” Okay, so _maybe_ Jared was still a little caught up in his jealousy.

Jared’s shift in attitude frightened Evan just a smidge. “No!” he promised. “Never! Only you!” How could Jared think that? Nothing could make Evan lose track of who he belonged to. Especially not some sleazy douchebag who drinks wine at a work dinner.

Jared threw his pants off of the bed blindly. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing two things that Evan couldn't quite see. He hummed approvingly. He grabbed Evan's wrists, pinning them together on top of his stomach while he fiddled with something. He distracted Evan from his hands by biting down slightly too hard on his collarbone.

Evan winced in pain, but didn’t mind it. He knew Jared hadn’t meant to hurt him. It happened from time to time. He was successfully distracted, though. He went out on a limb and gently pressed a kiss to Jared’s hair, which was all he could reach. 

Jared softened as he felt the kiss, pulling away from Evan's collarbone with a slight wince. “'M sorry, Ev, I didn't mean to bite that hard.” He knew Evan probably already knew that, but it still felt important to acknowledge that it wasn't intentional. He tugged lightly on the chain of the handcuffs he had just finished securing around Evan's wrists, drawing them down until he could press Evan's palms into his abdomen. He leaned up to kiss him, softly this time.

Evan really had a thing for those handcuffs. The gentle kiss brought him out of his dirty minded delusions. He pressed back, as innocently as ever. 

Jared pulled away just barely, lips still brushing against Evan's as he whispered. “Color?”

Evan whined. “I-Is there something better than green?” He knew there wasn’t, but hopefully it got the message across. 

Jared chuckled, kissing Evan lightly again, a soft 'I love you’ floating between their lips. Then he pulled away, resuming his previous attitude. He cranked the vibe up to 70. “My beautiful boy,” he cooed, shifting down to settle on his knees between Evan's thighs. “I have an idea,” he mused, smirking.

Evan gasped, squirming around the vibrations. He still put the majority of his attention on Jared. “W-What is it?” he squeaked. He tilted his head to see Jared sitting pretty between his legs. 

Jared grabbed the bottle of lube. “Close your eyes.”

Evan gulped, but did as he was instructed. 

Evan was soon being stretched open by slick fingers, vibe still inside.

He hissed, legs wanting to close, but Jared’s body in their way. It was a feeling he’d never experienced so...extreme. It did hurt a little, but it felt good to finally have smoother movement down there than just the vibe. He groaned as he tried getting used to it. 

Jared gently pushed the vibe directly on to Evan's prostate, where he held it. His other hand grabbed Evan's, guiding them to wrap around himself. He held Evan's hands together, guiding them up and down.

Evan was glad their neighbors were out of town for two reasons—they’d asked him to care for their plants while they were away, and if they were home, there was no way they couldn’t hear Evan’s scream of euphoria. His hands were weak and shaking, but he tightened them around Jared as best he could. He wanted to go faster, but decided not to until he was sure Jared wanted it. 

Jared shuddered, the sound only encouraging him. He drew Evan's hands away, pushing them back up until they rested on Evan's chest once again. “Good boys get rewarded.” Jared bent down, taking Evan into his mouth.

Evan screamed again—at this point any pleasurable action was enough to drive him exponentially closer to the edge. His hips bucked upward, but he was pretty sure Jared had no gag reflex, so he didn’t feel guilty. Besides, he earned this reward. 

Jared hummed. Time to give Evan what he was promised. He sunk down as far as he could while still allowing Evan to buck into him, his free hand moving to the vibe remote. He flipped it to max and pressed it into him harder.

Evan’s scream died off into a squeal this time, high pitched and indicative of an impending climax. It was just too much for him to hold back anymore. He let it all go, without warning, moaning wantonly as it all came loose. 

Jared swallowed what he could, pulling off after a moment but not removing the vibe. He let it work Evan over through his orgasm, making sure that Evan's high was as intense as possible. The strong vibrations combined with the denied orgasm from earlier guaranteed that he achieved his goal.

Evan whimpered loudly as he was overstimulated. He was sure if he opened his eyes, he’d only see stars. He couldn’t think of anything other than Jared now. He lowered his hands back onto his husband, trying to keep them going, but it was difficult to move very well. 

Jared shuddered under Evan's hands. Once Evan came down, Jared finally relented, shutting off the toy and letting up on the pressure he had been maintaining.

Evan was panting. All he could say was a weak, “T-Thank you.”

Jared smiled softly, gently removing the vibe and grabbing some tissues from the nightstand to clean Evan up. “I love you,” Jared cooed, running his fingers through Evan's hair carefully.

Evan kept his eyes closed, leaning up into Jared’s touch. He soon realized Jared hadn’t had the same result as he had. “Wh-what about you?”

Jared hummed, shrugging. “I'm fine. You already got me off once today, and you're probably exhausted after that. I'm good with cuddles and sleeping.”

Evan tugged against his handcuffs. “I-Isn’t it uncomfortable?” 

Jared retrieved the key, unbinding Evan's wrists. “I’ll survive,” he smiled, bringing Evan's hands up to his lips, kissing his knuckles lightly. “I can't morally ask you to get me off again after what you just did.”

Evan watched Jared in worry. “You know I’d do it…” He trailed off. He didn’t want Jared to be uncomfortable, especially after that dinner. 

Jared trailed a hand down Evan's cheekbone. “You don't have to. I'm fine. I promise. I'm sure all you want to do right now is sleep, right?”

Evan bit his lip. “K-Kinda,” he admitted. He yawned on cue. 

Jared chuckled, pulling the blankets up and over them. “Exactly.”

Evan’s eyes searched Jared’s. “You’ll be okay?”

Jared kissed him gently. “I promise.”

Evan let himself relax again. Jared was right; he was exhausted. “Fine,” he said softly. “I love you.”

Jared snuggled up close. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb ur nastee stop this


	3. Jared

Evan hadn’t seen his husband in forever. Stupid business trip. He hated business trips. What did they even accomplish? Nothing, except leaving Evan sad and alone at home, wishing Jared were there to hug and hold him. But today, Jared was coming back. In fact, he’d be there any minute. 

As if on cue, the front door banged open noisily as Jared entered, suitcase in hand. He didn't know where Evan was, but his first mission was to seek him out and kiss his face off. Any amount of time requiring a suitcase for a damn business trip? Far too long to be away.

Evan shot up from his sad seat on their bed. He gasped, rushing toward the front door. He hit his leg on the arm of the sofa, but paid it no mind at all. Jared was more important. 

Jared dropped his bag on the floor, spinning around with a grin as he heard the approaching footsteps. His eyes lit up and his chest warmed when he finally laid eyes on Evan. He held his arms open invitingly. “I'm home, honey.”

Evan instantly sank into Jared’s arms. “Jared!” he exclaimed. “I missed you so much!”

Jared held him tightly, burying his face in Evan's neck. “I missed you more,” he breathed, smile evident in his voice.

Evan laughed. “That’s so not true! I missed you most.” He pulled Jared closer, breathing in the smell he missed for four days. 

Jared chuckled. “Kiss me already, then.”

Evan pulled his head back and smashed his lips onto his husband’s. He didn’t need to be told twice. 

Jared grinned into the kiss, one hand coming up to thread through Evan's hair and hold him close.

Evan’s hands traveled up and down Jared’s sides slowly, re familiarizing himself with Jared’s body. It had been far too long. 

Jared pulled away despite everything in him telling him not to. “How have you been while I was gone?”

Evan frowned. “Not good,” he pouted.

Jared chuckled, cooing as he smoothed Evan's hair down. “What's wrong?”

“I missed you too much!” Evan explained. “I missed your kisses and your love and your hair and your skin and your body and your face and your–” He stopped himself. That wasn’t appropriate. 

Jared smirked. He knew what Evan was about to say. “I'm sorry, you must've had to take care of yourself for so long. Did you do anything.. interesting?”

Evan blushed. “Not _much_.”

Jared's eyebrow quirked. “Spill. What did you get up to?”

“Not much!” Evan repeated. “You know I don’t like having to use–” His voice broke. “T-toys.”

Jared's arm twitched slightly. “But you did use some? Which ones?”

Evan looked at his feet. “A-A couple of your d-dildos. Just the pink and blue ones. Not the big one.”

Jared shuddered slightly. “Mine, huh? Didn't feel up to using your own?”

“I-It’s not the same,” Evan explained. 

“Oh?” Jared swept Evan up into his arms in a single movement, already heading to the bedroom. “How so?”

“I-It’s more like you, that way,” Evan whispered, holding onto Jared tightly. 

Jared smirked, kicking their bedroom door shut and gently laying Evan down on the bed. He kissed him lovingly. “How about, since you've been all on your own, you can do whatever you want tonight.”

Evan gulped. “Anything?” He already started to formulate a plan. 

Jared nodded. “Anything. Free pass to my body.” He winked.

“Um-” Evan was red, and unsure of himself, but he kept going. “I-I saw something in– In your box. When I...you know.”

Jared nodded, eyebrow quirking. “Go on?”

“S-Since when do you have a remote controlled vibrator?”

Jared beamed wickedly. “It's new. Haven't tried it yet.”

Evan took a deep breath. “Do you wanna maybe...do that, then?”

Jared leaned down, connecting their lips in a wet kiss. “Anything you want, sweet stuff.”

Evan bit his lip, staring up at his husband. “Can I t-tease you with it?” He knew Jared gave him unlimited permission, but he needed to make sure. 

Jared's eyes darkened as he kissed Evan again. “Please.”

Evan rarely took control. It just wasn’t in his blood. But that didn’t mean the two of them didn’t enjoy it when he did. He pulled his husband down for yet another kiss. “I will, then.”

Jared smiled, pulling away to shift up and lay back on the bed. “Take me, Mr. Grey.”

Evan stuttered. “I-It’s Hansen, Jared.” Was that a joke? Sometimes he didn’t get Jared’s jokes. He always felt bad. 

Jared laughed lightly. “50 shades joke, Ev. Let's get kinky.”

Evan huffed. “How kinky?”

“Kink me up, baby.”

“That doesn’t answer my question _at all_.”

“Bring me Evan the kink master.”

Evan winced. “Please don’t call me master.”

“Sir?”

Evan hesitated. “S-Sure.”

Jared hummed. “Okay then. Please fuck me, sir.”

“I-I will, just let me get–” Evan didn’t finish. He was already starting to feel hot and bothered. Walking over to the closet, he produced Jared’s box of toys and care materials.

Jared watched with a loving smile on his face. God, was Evan ever not adorable?

Evan sat the box on the foot of the bed. He hummed as he rifled through it. 

“I missed you so much,” Jared smiled.

Evan grinned, still rummaging. “I know, J. I missed you too.” 

Jared sighed contentedly, settling back into the bed once more.

Evan retrieved the items he needed, setting them on the bed and returning the box to the closet. He turned back toward Jared, walking around and giving him a soft kiss on the nose. “Can you take your shirt off for me?”

Jared smiled, silently doing as he was asked. He tilted his chin up, a silent request for a kiss as a reward for his obedience.

Evan kissed him sweetly. He ran his hand over Jared’s cheek, his fingers brushing lightly. 

Jared hummed happily. “Please, sir.”

Evan let his hand trail down Jared’s jaw. “Please what? You wanna have some fun?”

Jared's breath stuttered. “Please play with me, sir,” Jared closed his eyes.

Evan smiled. “I will, honey,” he promised. “You wanted kinky, right?”

Jared bit his lip, nodding. “Please,” he gulped. “Please, sir.”

Evan tsked. “Okay,” he said plainly. He grabbed one of Jared’s wrists, clasping something around it, then pulling it up toward the head of the bed. He did the same to Jared’s other arm, ending up with two pairs of padded handcuffs attaching each of Jared’s wrists to the head bedposts. “Kinky enough?”

Jared whimpered. “K-Keep going, please.”

Evan gulped. “Alright.” He pulled Jared’s shoes off and set them carefully in the corner of the room. 

Jared kept his eyes closed as Evan began undressing him, basking in his husband's calming presence.

It took Evan a while to get Jared’s clothes off. He went gently and slowly. Rough and hurried wasn’t his forté. When the task was finally done, he ghosted soft fingertips up Jared’s legs. “I missed you so much, J,” he said. He knew he’d said it before, but he felt another wave of gratitude for Jared being home. 

Jared smiled, heart melting. “I love you so much, Evan.”

Evan grinned. “It’d be kinda awkward if you didn’t,” he joked. He let his hands trail down to Jared’s lap. It was about time they got to business. 

Jared let out a light gasp, responding to Evan's touch. God, he missed those hands.

“I love you too, though. Of course,” Evan continued. He pulled his hands away and fumbled with some more objects, finally holding out a safely lubricated finger. “Is this okay, Jare?” he asked, prompting Jared to open his eyes. 

Jared cracked an eye open and, upon seeing Evan's slick fingers, whimpered and nodded desperately. “Yes, God yes, please do.”

Evan smiled. “Tell me if it hurts,” he said. Without further ado, he gently nudged Jared’s legs apart and slowly pressed his index finger in. 

Jared groaned, glad he was finally receiving some kind of relief. He tried to push back onto Evan's hand. “S-Sir..”

Evan didn’t want Jared using too much energy, so he pushed his finger slowly in and out, in a careful rhythm. “Yeah, babe?” he asked sweetly. 

Jared bit his lip, staring down at Evan with heavily lidded eyes. “More, please.”

Evan complied, adding a second finger effortlessly. He reached up and traced Jared’s jawline with his free hand. 

Jared sighed in pleasure. “Oh, Ev,” he hummed, eyes falling closed again to focus on the feelings inside of him.

Evan kept going, crooking his fingers a little more each time. He wanted to hear more of Jared’s pleas and voice. 

Jared was steadily getting more and more worked up, especially when Evan crooked his fingers in _just_ the right place, making him cry out, bucking his hips. “Evan! Please, right there, more,” he panted, eyes still closed in bliss.

Evan smirked. That’s what he wanted to hear. “You like that?” He repeated his actions, faster this time. 

Jared groaned loudly, writhing against the bed. “Yes! Oh god, yes, Evan, it's so good. Please, more.”

Evan finally added a third finger, going slower so Jared could adjust. In a minute, he should be ready for the vibrator. 

Jared whimpered, arching off the bed in an attempt to press closer. Fuck, that felt good. “Evan,” he groaned, panting. “God, fuck, Evan, I want you to fuck me.” 

Evan suddenly removed himself completely. “Ah, I don’t think it’s time. Remember the teasing?” He reached over to hold up the toy. “You wanted this, didn’t you?” It was hard for him not to just strip and do as Jared asked. He always was a pushover, especially when it came to his husband. 

Jared whined at the emptiness. He bit his lip, gaze locked on the toy. He nodded.

Evan smiled. He got to work preparing the toy with the leftover lubricant from his fingers. “Are you ready, Jare?” he asked quietly. 

Jared gulped, nodding enthusiastically. He practically lifted his hips in offering.

Evan slowly stuck the toy in, taking his time pushing it in so that when he turned it on, it would hit that special spot. 

Jared whimpered, head thrown back against the sheets of the bed. Evan was always torturously slow.

Evan finally got it into place. He held the remote for it in his clean hand. “Gonna start you off low, okay, honey?” He didn’t wait for permission, turning the dial up just a little so that the toy turned on. 

Jared moaned, pressing down onto it. “Fuck, Evan, please,” he pleaded, desperate for more.

“Don’t move, Jared,” Evan ordered. “Keep your hips still or I won’t turn this up.”

Jared whined, stilling himself. It took an incredible amount of self restraint. 

“You won’t regret it,” Evan promised, turning up the dial and letting his other hand roam Jared’s chest. 

Jared's whine turned back into a moan, toes already curling. “Shit.”

Evan quirked an eyebrow. “It’s not even halfway up, are you really that sensitive?” He knew he was, but he wanted to hear Jared’s voice as much as possible. 

Jared grunted, fingers twisting in the sheets. “'s been a while.”

Evan hummed. “I know, J,” he whispered. He turned it up just a little more. 

Jared gasped, biting down on his lip. “Evan,” he breathed. “Touch me, please,”

Evan ghosted his fingertips over Jared’s side. “Should I?”

Jared whimpered. “Please, sir,” he begged.

Evan really couldn’t say no to that. He touched Jared for real, moving toward where he knew Jared wanted him to. He wouldn’t be getting him off, of course, but he could tease him a little more like this. He also turned up the dial a bit—about halfway. 

Jared cried out, having to forcibly stop himself from arching into the touch. “Oh god.”

Evan didn’t wrap his hand around Jared, but instead ran teasing fingers up and down. He smiled at Jared’s reaction to it. 

Jared whimpered. “T-Tease.”

“You asked for it, baby, didn’t you?” Evan whispered, suddenly cranking the intensity up to full blast. 

Jared almost screamed, arching off of the bed reflexively.

Evan hushed him, pushing his hips back down on the mattress. “I said not to move, Jared.”

“S-Sorry,” he panted, mouth hanging open.

“I forgive you,” Evan whispered, swiping his thumb over the sensitive tip of flesh he was toying with. 

Jared gasped again, breaking off into a long whine. He could feel himself practically shaking. “Evan, please, more. Harder, faster, _something_.”

“Not sure if you’re ready yet.” Evan swiped his thumb over that spot again, coming back dry. “No, not quite.” He’d wait until Jared was showing signs of being close. 

Jared whined, the vibration making him shiver. He moaned again. It felt so good. He felt the coil in his stomach start winding up.

At the first bead of Jared’s precome, Evan stopped, turning off the vibrator abruptly. “Maybe you’re ready now?”

Jared was breathing hard. “Evan, Evan please, god,” he could feel himself twitching.

Evan swiftly removed the toy completely. “You’re so pretty, Jared.”

Jared whined. “Fuck, fuck me, fuck me Evan, I need you,” his thoughts were hazy, all he could focus on was Evan and the coil in his stomach.

Evan rarely saw Jared this broken. He decided he’d better do as he was asked. It only took twelve seconds for him to prepare himself, his pants hanging loosely at his knees, before he pushed in with no warning. He didn’t do this often. 

Jared keened, writhing against the bed again. “Please let me touch you,” he gasped, fingers clenched in the sheets.

Evan hummed. “But Jared, your hands are tied. Oh well.” 

Jared tugged at his restraints. “Evan,” he gasped, having forgotten. He bucked his hips. “ _Please_ move.”

Evan smiled. He nearly pulled out, but suck back in deeper than before. 

“Ah!” Jared found himself tugging at his restraints again, his hips meeting Evan's thrusts as best he could.

Evan stopped. “What did I say about moving, babe?”

Jared gasped. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please don't stop.”

Evan continued at a faster rate. “You feel really good, J,” he praised. 

Jared's toes curled. “ _Fuck_ , Evan, Fuck me harder!”

Evan did so. He went as fast as he could, as deep as he could. He also reached up to lightly stroke Jared. 

“Fuck, shit, Fuck, Evan!” Jared knew he was babbling, but that wasn't uncommon for these situations. He could feel the coil starting to tighten once again.

Evan slowed down just enough to be noticeable, panting. “Are you close, babe?”

Jared let out a prolonged whine. “Y-Yes, Evan, fuck, please!”

Evan finally let himself moan. He’d been holding it in for a while. He sped back up, stroking him faster. 

Jared let out a string of curses, unable to stop himself from pushing back against Evan's thrusts. “I'm so close, fuck, Evan, Don’t stop!”

Evan didn’t chastise Jared for moving this time. He knew he needed it. He moaned again, keeping his pace as best he could. “Go ahead, Jare,” he prompted. 

It only took a couple more seconds before Jared cried out, back arching and toes curling as he came. 

Evan slowed down so Jared wouldn’t be too overstimulated. “Shit, J, that was hot.”

Jared was still breathing hard, eyes glazed over as he road out his high. He leaned up, smashing their lips together and bucking his hips to urge Evan on.

Evan’s breath hitched. He finally let himself focus on his own needs, kissing Jared hard until he was too close to pay attention anymore. He pulled out just in time. 

Jared panted, body going limp slightly. “Shit, Ev.”

Evan caught his breath after a while. “W-Welcome home, Jared.”

Jared grinned, capturing Evan's lips again. “Good to be back, honey.”


	4. Jeremy

Michael hummed contentedly as he stirred the macaroni on the stove. It was Jeremy's birthday today. Or well, actually it was a week before Jeremy's birthday but Michael planned to surprise his husband.

Jeremy—having finally woken up from his quote unquote ‘power nap’—trudged into the kitchen blearily. He rubbed at his eyes, his sock feet shuffling on the tile floor. His husband senses tingled, and he turned to see Michael stirring something on the stove. Instantly, Jeremy was behind Michael, hugging him warmly. Then, the noise of the cooking kicked in for him. He laughed almost drunkenly, still sleepy. “That’s what good pussy sounds like.”

Michael choked in surprise, laughing loudly. “You dumbass! Like you would even know what _any_ pussy sounds like. Is vine all you know?”

Jeremy buried his face in Michael’s neck. “At the moment, maybe.”

Michael snorted, turning his head to press a kiss to the side of Jeremy's face. “Good nap?”

Jeremy giggled. “Hell yeah.”

“I made your favourite dinner. I figured we could celebrate your birthday a bit early.” Michael smiled, dropping the spoon onto a napkin before spinning around in Jeremy's arms to hug him.

Jeremy instantly kissed him. “How come? Just love me that much?” He winked, realizing how hungry he was when he started to smell the food. 

Michael grinned, kissing Jeremy in return. “Exactly. That, and I have a special… surprise for you. But you can't have it until after dinner.”

Jeremy raised his eyebrow. “A surprise?” He finger-walked up Michael’s chest. “What kind?”

Michael caught Jeremy's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “You'll just have to wait and find out.” He added a wink before kissing Jeremy again. “Hope you're hungry.”

Jeremy shuddered. “I really am,” he said. “Thanks for cooking for me, babe.”

Michael shrugged. “It's my job as your loyal wife, isn't it?”

“It’s really not, Mikey,” Jeremy said, once again burying his nose in Michael’s neck. 

Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair. “Then it's my honor, as your husband.”

“I guess it is,” Jeremy agreed, kissing the skin he could reach. 

Michael smiled, reluctantly pulling away. “Alright, alright. Dinner time. Go sit down.”

Jeremy grinned and saluted. “Yes sir,” he said, rushing toward the table. 

Michael snorted, fixing a plate for each of them before heading over. “Drink?”

“Chocolate milk?” Jeremy asked. He paused. “Or wine?”

Michael laughed, “Of course, we have both.” He set the plates down in their places before shuffling back to fix two glasses of wine, one cup of chocolate milk, and one cup of Pepsi. He had to perform a careful balancing act to carry them all back.

Jeremy grinned. “What a man I’ve got,” he marveled. “You’re so perfect.” He stared up at his husband with love in his eyes. 

Michael beamed, setting the drinks down before leaning down to kiss Jeremy. He pulled away, settling into his seat. “Eat up, buttercup.”

———

Jeremy had finished his dinner in record time, leaving both his wine glass and milk cup empty. He really wanted that surprise. “Mikey,” he said, reaching his arm across the table toward him, “that was really good. You should make macaroni more often.”

Michael snorted. “Macaroni is, like, all you eat.” He sighed. “I should probably do dishes.”

“That can wait!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Spend time with me.” He pouted. “Please.”

Michael chuckled. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

“Yeah?!”

Michael beamed, standing up and holding his hand out. “Yeah, Jere.”

Jeremy gladly took Michael’s hand. “Surprise time?”

Michael nodded, pulling Jeremy back to their bedroom. “Yep,” he grinned.

Jeremy followed in anticipation. “What is it?” he queried once they got to the door. 

Michael didn't respond, simply pushing the door open and pulling Jeremy in. He released his hand, shuffling over to their closet to retrieve a small wrapped gift. 

Jeremy watched Michael hold out the object. “What is it?” he repeated, more eager this time. 

Michael bit his lip, holding it out. “Open it and find out.”

Jeremy took it carefully, automatically ripping into the paper. Finally, it was revealed. He gasped. “Couldn’t wait a few days, Mikey?”

Michael grinned. “Why bother? Rather have a good time now, when you weren't expecting it.”

“I really wasn’t,” Jeremy said, still staring at the vibrator in his hand. “I-Is this meant for me?”

Michael blushed. “Yep. For whatever you want, babe.”

Jeremy shuddered. “G-God. Now?”

Michael bit his lip, sitting on the edge of the bed. “If you want.”

Jeremy took one look at Michael. “Please?”

Mike smiled. “Okay. C’mere.”

Jeremy obliged, nearly piling into Michael’s lap. He smiled down at his husband. 

Michael grinned back, pulling Jeremy into a kiss. He took the present from his hands, setting it on the bed beside them.

Jeremy happily kissed Michael, sparing no time in trying to deepen it. 

Michael slipped his tongue past Jeremy's lips, swiping it over the roof of his mouth as he shifted them farther up the bed.

Jeremy whimpered a little into Michael’s kiss. Suddenly they were wearing way too much. He needed these pants off soon. 

Michael swallowed the sound, tugging Jeremy's shirt up, reluctantly breaking the kiss to pull it off.

Jeremy shivered at the cold air, but sank right back in for more kissing. He rubbed his body down on Michael’s, already getting needy for contact. 

Michael groaned softly, running his fingers down Jeremy's chest. He stopped to toy with his nipples, knowing how it affected him.

Jeremy squeaked at the sensation. “Shit,” he whimpered into the kiss. It only made him grind down harder. 

Michael flipped them, pressing Jeremy into the bed as he detached from Jeremy's lips to start trailing down his chest, once again paying special attention to all the places he knew Jeremy was sensitive.

Jeremy whined. “M-Micah,” he whispered, burying his hands in his husband’s hair. 

Michael hummed, biting at the skin above Jeremy's waistband. 

“P-Please take them off,” Jeremy pleaded.

Michael smiled, glancing up at him. “Impatient.”

“I said please!”

Michael snorted pulling off his own shirt. He tugged Jeremy's pants down, leaving him in his boxers. He kissed his way back up Jeremy's body.

Jeremy shuddered. “G-Get on with it, Mikey,” he begged. He pulled at Michael’s hair. 

Michael whined, grinding down into his husband. “Okay, okay,” he reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube. He hooked his free hand’s fingers into the elastic of Jeremy's boxers.

Jeremy writhed under Michael’s touch, determined to get his boxers off himself if he had to. 

Michael finally pulled them down and off, instantly wrapping his hand around Jeremy to start getting him worked up.

Jeremy groaned. His hips bucked up into Michael’s hand. 

Michael chuckled, his other hand moving back to Jeremy’s chest again.

Jeremy nearly squealed. The stimulation was intoxicating. He grabbed Michael’s hair harder. 

Michael grunted, pulling away to grab the lube. He coated the fingers of one hand, dropping the bottle to the side and then grabbing Jeremy's legs, pushing them up and apart.

Jeremy whined, knowing what this meant. He mentally prepared himself. “P-Please, Mikey.”

Michael carefully moved his hand down, pressing against Jeremy with his slick fingers until his slipped one in. “Do you want me to fuck you with the vibe until you can't see straight, Jere?”

Jeremy hissed, his hips moving more. “Y-Yes, please, Michael,” he pleaded. 

Michael leaned down, biting at Jeremy's neck as his added a second finger, curling them. “Beg for me,” he demanded, voice low.

Jeremy moaned, fucking himself on Michael’s fingers. “P-Please, Micah, fuck me senseless with that t-toy, m-make me feel it for d-days, _please_.”

Michael shuddered, eyes darkening more. “God, Jeremy, you're so fucking _hot_.” He added a third finger, eager to move the process along.

Jeremy whined. “L-Learned from the best,” he croaked, cutting himself off at the end with a whimper. 

Michael grinned, kissing Jeremy's neck before pulling back slightly. He curled his fingers again, seeking out Jeremy's prostate.

Jeremy panted until Michael found what he was looking for, which prompted a full scream from the smaller boy. “P-Please do that again– _please_.”

Michael did, hard. He loved how vocal Jeremy was, and always did whatever he could to get the most out of him. The noise complaints were definitely worth it.

Jeremy squealed, his grip in Michael’s hair tighter than ever. He tried to move more, but he didn’t want to disrupt the angle of Michael’s work. 

Michael hummed, removing his fingers. “Are you ready?”

Jeremy nodded desperately. He hated feeling so empty. “Please,” he whispered. 

Michael grabbed the toy, coating it in the slippery substance. Meanwhile, he leaned up, connecting his lips with Jeremy's for a languid kiss. 

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s neck, holding him there in a harsh yet passionate kiss. He expected Michael to go along as planned even with their lips connected. 

Michael brought the toy down, pausing at Jeremy's entrance. He pulled away for only a second. “Happy birthday,” he whispered lowly, pushing the toy in. 

Jeremy whined loudly, crescendoing as the vibe made it to its final destination. “Fu-uck,” he whimpered. This was way hotter than he’d thought. 

Michael leaned down to swallow the sounds, his hand scrambling blindly until it connected with the remote. He instantly turned it on, setting it at 25%.

Jeremy moaned into Michael’s mouth, biting down on instinct, Michael’s bottom lip caught between his teeth as he moaned again and got used to the feeling. 

Michael pulled away, assaulting Jeremy's neck with his mouth, his other hand scratching down Jeremy's chest.

Jeremy’s head tilted just so in order to give Michael better access to his neck. As Michael’s fingers ran over those sensitive areas of his chest again, Jeremy’s body arched into the touch, another whine coming from him. “M-More, p- _please_.”

Michael humored him, kicking it up to 50. He bit down on Jeremy's pulse point, fingers finding their way down to Jeremy's abdomen.

Jeremy’s hips bucked up, his eyes shutting tightly. If this was what fifty felt like, he wasn’t sure he could handle a hundred. He moaned wantonly at Michael’s mouth on his pressure point, his teeth sinking down. That was hot, too.

Michael wrapped his hand around Jeremy, stroking him the way he knew got him going. “Is this what you wanted, Jere? To be fucked so good you can't think straight?”

Jeremy moaned loudly. “Yes!” he shouted. “Yes! Please!” His body tried to push down on the toy at the same time as pushing up into Michael’s hand. 

Michael pulled his hand away just long enough to kick the device up to 60 before resuming. “Do you want to cum for me, Jeremy?”

Jeremy writhed. He nodded again, his hands tightly grasping whatever they could find. His head pushed into the mattress as his body tried to maximize his pleasure. “Please!” he squealed. “Yes, Micah!” He was certainly close. 

Michael sped up. “Do it, Jere, cum for me.” 

Jeremy felt his stomach tighten, then his body went lax. He squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm washed over him, not caring about the mess he was making on Michael’s hand. He was always verbal up until his climax, when words usually lost all meaning. All he did was moan. 

Michael waited until Jeremy's climax just started, and then he kicked the vibe all the way up to max. It was his birthday, after all.

Jeremy’s moaning turned into screaming. He squirmed under the overstimulation, feeling weak but still more desperate than ever. He didn’t think he’d ever come that much. 

Michael pulled it out after the mass of Jeremy's orgasm was over, shutting it off and throwing it to the side. “You came so good for me, Jeremy.”

Jeremy was still shaking, breathing heavily. He really liked that. He was in too much of a daze to even know what had happened, but he knew Michael had done something different. 

Michael crawled up, kissing Jeremy languidly. “I love you.”

Jeremy panted, finally catching just enough breath to answer. “I-I love you too, Mikey.”

Michael smiled, looking down at himself. “Jesus,” he muttered. That was, like, a lot of nut.

Jeremy cracked a weak eye open. “Oh, g-god, sorry.”

Michael shook his head. “Don’t be. That's pretty hot. Must've been pretty good, huh?”

Jeremy nodded. “One of the best,” he managed. Nothing could beat Michael himself, but a toy was pretty close. 

Michael chuckled. “Good. Happy birthday, Jere.”

“Thanks, Mikey,” Jeremy whispered. “What about you?”

Michael blushed. “Honestly? I'm already pretty close just from watching you. It won't take much. I can just take care of it myself.”

“Wh-What if I wanna do it?”

Michael bit his lip. “Do you?”

“Always.”

Michael kissed him again. “Okay.”

Jeremy turned over, pawing at Michael’s body. “Give it here.”

Michael snorted. “What, my dick?”

“Yes, give it here.”

Michael rolled his eyes, slipping his pants off. “So romantic, Jere.”

“Shut up,” Jeremy mumbled. He nearly clawed at Michael, trying to get him to come closer. 

Michael moved closer, allowing Jeremy full access to his body. He laid back, allowing him to do whatever he pleased.

Jeremy nearly pounced on him. He used all the energy he still had to stroke Michael quickly, leaning to the more obscene side of things as he occasionally gave Michael’s tip a lick or two. 

Michael gasped, bucking into Jeremy, instantly gripping at Jeremy's hair. “Sh-Shit, you aren't m-messing around, huh?” Fuck, he _really_ wasn't going to last long like this.

“Only the best for my husband,” Jeremy growled deep in his throat, going back at it with exaggerated fervor. He used his free hand to gently fondle Michael.

Michael cried out, hips stuttering. “C-Close!”

Jeremy gave his strokes a final twist. 

Michael came with a groan, spilling into Jeremy's hand. “Fuck.”

Jeremy wasted no time. It was his birthday, he was allowed to do what he wanted. He stuck his finger into his mouth. Michael always tasted sweet. 

Michael shuddered as he watched Jeremy, feeling himself twitch weakly despite being just spent. “God, Jere, do you have to be so hot all the time?”

Jeremy sucked off his other fingers. “Yeah, I do,” he whispered lowly. “How else do I keep up with you?”

Michael shuddered again. “You better stop before we both get worked up again, you horn dog. We both have work in the morning, we can't spend all night fucking, unfortunately.”

Jeremy sank down to kiss Michael lustfully on the lips. “Why not?”

Michael smiled, rolling his eyes. He grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders, flipping them over to pin him down once again. “You are absolutely _insatiable_ , Jeremy Mell-Heere.” 

Jeremy grinned. “I know, but it’s my birthday.”


End file.
